


Weighted, weighted.

by eposicee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13 coda, Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival found Merlin before he headed back to Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighted, weighted.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 5x13 coda, Un-betad, SPaG ensure.  
> Note: My own version of story after 5x13, not a fixed-it fic, nor did slash happen. It might be boring but I want to write it down. Pardon for my English.

Percival found Merlin lying at the shore.

The ground was dry, but Merlin’s clothes were soak. There had been raining in the afternoon, if his memory was right. Merlin was still breathing, yet he didn’t appear like sleeping.

He seemed dead.

There was no need to search for their king.

He led two horses he had found yesterday to rest and drink from the lake. The lake itself was beautiful, shined by the moon light. He had passed though here once or twice, been drawn to the tranquillity and the mysterious island within. Now, Percival knew it would be a place he avoid, for the sorrowful memory it would bring.

He built a fire next to Merlin, knew it wouldn’t dry him off soon enough, and he planned to put a blanket on him later. If he could strip him from his clothes, he would, but he didn’t want to wake him, nor to try his luck. He also found a knife and some herbs in the bag on the horse bag. The food supply was bare, and nothing edible left in it.

Percival considered his options, somehow he knew he was going to ride back immediately in the midnight. He had little rest since he had parted with Gwaine, but after he saw Merlin his mind was made. There was no more enemy, as he had found Morgana’s body deserted on the ground. The road was safe, at least tonight. Fishing his pocket, he got two pieces of stiff bread. He bit into the small one, and placed the larger in the bag.

He was about to leave.

He tempted to put Merlin on the horse back and ride back to Camelot, to make sure Merlin is in good health again by the aid of Gaius. It wouldn’t work, though. Percival went on because he had his duty, and a promise he made to his friend. Merlin had none. Perhaps Percival lost it, too.

He gently covered Merlin with the blanket he found on the horse back, bidding a farewell in his mind. He could hope to see his friend again, a hope, no more.

He left. Arthur’s mount was still lingering along the lake, but he knew it wouldn’t leave Merlin. All the supply was left with it as well. He will reach Camelot at the first light.

-

Percival weighed his sword at hand. He considered to just cut off her head and bring it back, left the body deserted. After all, all they need was a proof about Morgana’s death, and he had Gwaine’s body to carry, with only one horse. 

But she was a Pendragon after all, perhaps it was not his place to decide.

In the end he walked, putting both bodies on the horse back, lied in parallel. What an ironic sight, Percival thought bitterly.

-

“Decapitation.” Said the queen.

Morgana’s pale corpse lied on the red carpet at the floor, far from the throne. The queen was shaking, only slightly, yet still visible to the knights beside her. She looked around, twice, before she finally settled her gaze on the body, on Morgana’s face.

“Put her head on spike, ” she steadied her voice, spoke louder than her last attempt,

 

“And we lift the ban on magic.”


End file.
